


Wild

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Lost Girl/Once Upon a Time, Sheriff Graham/Dyson, wild and in charge.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

Dyson can smell the wild in him, the miles and miles of untamed forest coursing through his veins, the scent of ancient green pines and ice cold mountain rivers lingering on the Sheriff's skin, on his hair. Yet something else, something foreign, some scent of a place utterly removed from this world.

Graham smells... dangerous.

Dyson pulls him closer, inhales deeply, buries his face in Graham's hair, which is longer than when he saw him last. Dyson' moves his lips down to Graham's jaw, covered in stubble, to Graham's neck, resisting the urge not to bite.

Graham's hand grips Dyson's hip, stronger than a human usually is. Dyson presses him against the wall and covers Graham's body with his own.

"Want to be the Big Bad Wolf then?" Graham said with a smirk.

"Would that make you Little Red Riding Hood?" Dyson shot back.

Graham laughed. "Believe me, I know Red and she could kick your ass."

Dyson let out a breath of annoyance. He doubted it. But then there was something about Graham that made him not want to test his assumption, so he ignored the comment and went back to kissing a line down Graham's shoulder, slowly tearing his shirt to shreds.

"I'm going to take you right here," Dyson said softly, an order, frightening in its quiet calm. "Against the wall, me behind you. You'll do as I say and try to stay standing."

Graham inhaled sharply and smiled, leaned down to kiss Dyson on the lips, rough, a challenge. "That's the first thing you've said all night that makes any sense at all."

Dyson smiled without intending to, then flipped Graham around and held him against the wall. Graham let out a moan and Dyson smiled wider.


End file.
